Take My Breath Away
by Sarmoti
Summary: A night between secret lovers. Is it time to tell everyone the truth? Sirius/Hermione


_**Take My Breath Away**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summary:_** One Shot SBHG. A night between secret lovers. Is it time to tell everyone the truth?

_Cleaned up for grammar errors on November 12, 2005_

_Final Word Count: 1,342_

**Rated R**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say_  
_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_  
_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

Take My Breath Away by Berlin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He entered her bedroom quietly, closing the door behind him. He quickly turned to it and cast a charm, keeping anyone from being able to open it or hear through it. The open window was letting in a chilly breeze, which made him shiver.

She was lying in bed, wearing only a white silk nightgown. It barley covered the silky skin of her thighs, and he could see her nipples harden as the cool air wrapped itself around them, like invisible fingers. He smiled as he thought of his own fingers touching her, causing her to make those little noises he loved to hear.

The soft purple silk sheets were spread across her bed, inviting him to lay in their sensual coolness.

He watched her breath softly as she dreamed, and he wondered what she was dreaming of. A wicked grin crossed his handsome face, hoping she was dreaming of him.

He could feel himself grow with arousal as she lay there. He had to adjust his stance, feeling the desire continue to grow. She was an angel laying there, beckoning him to her without doing a thing.

This was the routine. He would sneak it at night, and leave before dawn. He wanted to stay. Some night, soon, he was going to stay. Nothing she could say would change that.

He crossed the room and closed the window silently. Cutting off the cold air, warming the room up. He slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor where he stood. He quickly kicked his shoes off and sat down on the bed next to her. She murmured something and a small smile played out on her lips.

He reached out and ran his hand through her soft hair, feeling it glide against his skin. The smell of roses, her smell, drifted up to tickle his noise, like a ghost finger drawing him closer.

He leaned down and kissed the end of her nose, watching her twitch it from the sensation. He repeated the gentle kiss, laying his hand on her waist to shake her gently.

She slowly opened up her eyes, meeting his instantly. She smiled softly as his lips quickly settled on hers, a sweet kiss.

She reached her hand out and pulled him closer to her. "I was afraid you wouldn't come tonight." she said softly, her voice was smooth.

"Why?" he said, scrunching his eyes up in confusion.

"After what Harry said at dinner, it was so close to the truth that I thought it would scare you away." she whispered.

"It would take a lot more than that to scare me away from you Hermione." he replied, her name like music off his lips.

She blushed and reached up for his face, anxious to feel his kisses again. Their lips met and she groaned, enjoying the warmth.

He moved away from her and stretched out on the bed beside her, once again reaching for her. "Do you know what you do to me?" he hissed at her.

She reached down and felt the spot of his desire. "Yes…" she said, giggling.

He rolled over on her, his arms on either side of her body to support his weight. He felt her thin nightgown against the naked skin of his chest.

Their lips met once more, in a passionate kiss. Her tongue reached out to dance with his own

Her hands were pressed against his chest, feeling his naked skin. She caressed him, causing him to moan.

She stopped kissing him, and started a trail of kisses up his face, reaching his ear. "Take my breath away." she whispered to him, desire flashing in her eyes.

'Gladly 'Mione, Gladly" he whispered back, lifting the nightgown up over her head. His hands trailing down her body, enjoying the feel of all of her curves.

He traced down her neck with his finger, trailing all the way down to her stomach. He followed with his lips, assaulting her skin with wet kisses. He lowered his mouth to her taunt peaks, flicking his tongue over them. She was making those mewling noises he loved to hear her make. He teased her with his fingers and lips, making her moan.

She pulled him up and began to kiss him again tasting his tongue and lips. "'Mione" he whispered against her lips, feeling his love for her flowing.

She pressed on his chest so he would roll over and lay on his back. She kissed his mouth hard, and then let her lips explore the rest of his face. The stubble on his cheeks, his ears, his nose. She started a trail of kisses down his neck and onto his chest. She spent a lot of time kissing and touching the firm muscle of his chest, before working her way further down.

She ran her lips and tongue along the line of his pants, until he was moaning her name. She quickly undid his pants, pulling his clothing off of him, until nothing was between them.

He rolled her on to her back once again, and moved over her, anxious to feel her. She parted her legs for him, and he entered her in one swift movement. He brought his mouth down over hers, as she raised her legs up to lock around his waist. They moved in a rhythm that was all their own. The only sounds they made were their moans as they experienced the passion only true love can give.

He felt her climax, felt her nails raking the skin on his back, felt her body convulse around him, and heard the groaning coming from deep inside. It trigged his release, and he once again kissed her with everything he had as he felt himself empty into her.

He rolled them over, pulling her close to him, running his hands through her hair again. They lay like this for a while, feeling each other's heart beats slow down.

"You should go now." she whispered against the skin on his shoulder.

"I want to stay the night 'Mione. I don't want to play these foolish lovers games anymore. It's time everyone knew." he whispered back.

He felt her body tense for a moment, before she relaxed. "I think your right. I just worry about what Harry will say."

"We love each other, that is what matters. If Harry is truly your friend, and if he loves us both, he will accept what makes us happy." he told her gently, kissing her cheeks.

"I want you to stay the night. I love you Sirius." she whispered.

"I love you Hermione." he replied, holding her closer as sleep overtook them.

FIN


End file.
